


Earth 1226 Public Timeline

by Elzy



Series: Earth 1226 [1]
Category: DCU, Marvel, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elzy/pseuds/Elzy
Summary: A timeline of events from 1936 to 2015 for the shared universe in which Along Came A Spider is set.





	Earth 1226 Public Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Public variant of a timeline for things that happened before Along Came A Spider, which thanks to The Defenders and Spider-Man Homecoming, I hope to actually start over with like I said I would nearly nine months ago. I mean, now it's a Marvel/DC/Miraculous Ladybug crossover universe it's probably going to be a massive clusterfork but what the hell, it's fun.
> 
> This timeline draws from various events in the MCU, DCEU, and real-world timelines, and is obviously an Alternate Universe/Alternate History as a result.

**Before 1936**

**Republic of China** \- The holders of the Miraculouses are said to have fought against the Cult of Fin Fang Foom, preventing them from capturing ten "rings of power" created by a dark sorcerer. 

** 1936 **

**July 17, Spain** \- The Spanish Civil War begins. Nazi Germany uses it as a testbed for an array of weapons and tactics that will serve them in the Second World War. In particular, the Special Weapons Division led by Obergruppenführer Johan Schmidt is noted for the brutality of weapons and tactics employed.

 **August 18, Tokyo, Japan** \- Commander Arashi Kazama is given command of Unit 1168, the Japanese "Esoteric Weapons" division. Though ostensibly a counterpart to the Special Weapons Division of Germany, 1168 is effectively a dumping ground for officers the Japanese Army and Navy find too inept for any serious duties. Kazama's obsession with myths, legends, and magical artefacts - in particular, the "Miraculouses", seven powerful items said to grant immense power, drives much of the units activities.

** 1937 **

**January 27, Soviet Union** \- The Red Room project begins, under the oversight of Leviathan, a Soviet deep science and espionage agency that will later form the nucleus of Central Command, a Soviet/Russian counterpart to the United States of America's SHIELD.

 **April 26, Guernica, Spain** \- Luftwaffe and HYDRA forces attack the Basque town of Guernica, killing hundreds. 

**July 7, Beijing, China** \- Japanese and Chinese forces exchange fire at the Lugou Bridge, starting the Second Sino-Japanese War, a war that is sometimes seen as the true start of WW2 by some historians, and will lead into the larger conflict.

 **August 13, Shanghai, China** \- The Battle of Shanghai begins. During the battle, Unit 1168 begins efforts to capture the holders of Miraculouses. Though hampered by inept officers, the enlisted troops of the unit are merciless, and capture the Fox, Peacock, and Bee Miraculouses from their slain holders.

 **December 1, Nanjing, China** \- The Battle of Nanjing begins, a battle that will ultimately see Japanese forces victorious, with an estimated 300,000 Chinese soldiers and civilians killed in the battle and subsequent massacres. The Black Cat, Butterfly, Ladybug, and Jade Turtle take part in the battle, eventually recovering the Fox, Peacock, and Bee Miraculous. However, Butterfly and Ladybug are killed in the battle. Master Fu flees China with the aid of Reynard Dubois, a French consular official. Dubois is eventually tortured by Unit 1168, prompting a diplomatic incident and his release. Dubois dies before he can return to France.

** 1938 **

**January 29, Paris, France** \- Master Fu arrives in Paris, having fled China to prevent Unit 1168 capturing the five other Miraculouses in his care. However, he is aware that HYDRA exists as a similar threat in Europe, and begins a search for new holders. Only the holder of the Black Cat remains in China, having returned to his native Tibet.

 **12 March, Austria** \- The Anschluss. Nazi Germany annexes Austria.

 **May, Tibet** \- HYDRA forces begin intelligence operations in Tibet, using the expedition of Ernst Schäfer as a partial cover. 

** 1939 **

**April 1, Spain** \- The Spanish Civil War ends.

 **May, Tibet** \- Jinzō Nomoto begins Japanese intelligence operations in Tibet, largely to try and investigate the discoveries of the Germans. He eventually confirms that HYDRA forces remain in the area in the middle of 1940, but Japan and Germany become allies soon after.

 **August 2** \- Leó Szilárd and Albert Einstein warn President Franklin D. Roosevelt of the threat of Germany developing Atomic bombs, leading to the development of the Manhattan Project, the Strategic Scientific Reserve, and a number of other clandestine weapons programs.

 **1 September, German-Polish Border** \- German forces invade Poland, widely regarded as true starting date of the Second World War.

 **30 September, New York, United States** \- Howard Stark founds Stark Industries.

** 1940 **

**9 April, Denmark and Norway** \- Germany invades Denmark and Norway, the former surrendering quickly, whilst Norwegian and British forces hold out for two months before the Germans are victorious.

 **10 May** \- Germany invades Belgium, The Netherlands, Luxembourg, and France. The British invade Iceland. Neville Chamberlain resigns, leading Winston Churchill to become Prime Minister.

 **22 June, Compiègne, France** \- France signs an armistice with Germany, formally surrendering on the 25th of June.

 **10 July** \- The Battle of Britain and the Blitz begin, German forces attempting to prepare for an invasion of Britain. 

**27 September, Berlin, Germany** \- The Tripartite Pact is signed between Japan, Italy, and German. As part of the alliance, Hitler attempts to have Johann Schmidt meet with some Japanese counterparts to share research. Arashi Kazama offends his German counterpart so strongly that Schmidt has to be stopped from attempting to throw the IJN officer out of a window. Hitler is said to have been handed a letter of apology by Saburō Kurusu from Emperor Hirohito himself mere minutes before the incident, apologising for Kazama's "inevitable" behaviour.

 **October, Tibet** \- Jinzō Nomoto leaves Tibet. Soon after, Arashi Kazama has Unit 1168 move in covertly, beginning a secret war against HYDRA. Kazama uses looted artefacts as bribes to help conceal his activities from the Germans. 

**10 November, Castle Kaufmann, Germany** \- Johann Schmidt is injected with Abraham Erskine's Super Soldier Serum, resulting in Schmidt undergoing a transformation into the Red Skull.

 **13 November, Castle Kaufmann, Germany** \- Abraham Erskine is rescued by Agent Peggy Carter, and taken to the United States.

** 1941 **

**May 5, Tibet**  - Johann Schmidt arrives in Tibet, having learned that Unit 1168 is operating against his forces. He is furious to learn that a vast number of artefacts identified by HYDRA agents previously but not recovered were found by Kazama, and given away as bribes and gifts. Amongst them, various rings, tarot cards, crystal balls, books, and amulets.

 **July 14, Nouvion, France** \- The first sightings of The Fox, a prankster targeting the local Nazi garrison, often as a distraction to Resistance operations.

 **September 1, Zigar, Tibet** \- Schmidt's HYDRA forces attack and destroy Unit 1168's main base, wiping out the entire unit, but is enraged to learn Kazama has given away the very magical artefacts he was supposed to be looking for - even the Black Cat ring was lost. Schmidt is unable to attempt recovery of any of the artefacts as they are now spread throughout the Japanese nobility, and focuses his efforts on European mysticisms. Kazama's body is not recovered, but as HYDRA forces burnt the entire camp to the ground, it is deemed unlikely he survived.

 **December 7, Pearl Harbor, Hawaii** \- The Japanese attack on the US fleet at anchor prompts the US entry into the Second World War.

** 1942 **

**January 10, United States -**  A number of academics are kidnapped or assassinated by HYDRA agents, those kidnapped including Mendel Stromm, a Swedish-American professor working on his own super-soldier serum. One of those killed is Kjell Selvig, a Norwegian professor of mythology, who was tortured for knowledge on the "Tesseract", a mythical artefact said to have belonged to Odin and capable of great power. One target that eludes them is Abraham Erskine, secured by the SSR.

 **March 3, Tønsberg, Norway** \- HYDRA capture an object that appears to be the Tesseract.

 **July, Florida and New York, United States** \- A number of Nazi saboteur parties are captured by the US Coast Guard and FBI. HYDRA betrayed them, giving up the regular German agents to further conceal the actions of their own spies seeking Abraham Erskine.

 **August 8, Lunga Point, Guadalcanal** \- US Marines capture a vital airfield. Private Walter Hardy recovers a black ring from a Japanese officer's body.

 **August 21, Tenaru, Guadalcanal** \- During a Japanese offensive, there are reports of a mysterious figure rampaging through Japanese lines.  A strange black-clad individual carrying a Trench Gun and a baton, Marines quickly dub him "The Cat" due to appearing to have cat-like "ears" either on or coming out of his helmet. As the battle of Guadalcanal continues, looted Japanese equipment said to have been stolen by the Cat continues to pile up - however, petty theft amongst Marines and later the Army is also widely reported, mainly any cheese related products from rations. 

** 1943  **

  


**February, Melbourne, Australia** \- Reports matching the description of the Black Cat of Guadalcanal are filed. These range from being seen as a cat-burglar, to intervening in petty crimes as a vigilante. Military Police dismiss the sightings as the tall tales of the Marines spreading amongst the general populace.

 **June 22, New York City, United States** \- Abraham Erskine is assassinated by a HYDRA agent. Lieutenant Steve Rogers, later known as Captain America, chases down the spy with the assistance of Agent Peggy Carter, however the HYDRA fanatic kills himself with a cyanide pill upon capture.

 **October, Azzano, Italy** \- The 107th Infantry Regiment is attacked and the survivors captured by HYDRA, even attacking Wermacht forces with high-powered weaponry to ensure they claim the spoils.

 **November 3, Kreischberg, Austria** \- Captain Steve Rogers carries out a covert assault on HYDRA's weapons plant, liberating over 400 Allied PoWs and destroying the facility. The operation also results in the capture of intelligence upon other HYDRA operations, allowing the Allies to begin destroying HYDRA's forces with covert raids. _[REDACTED NOTE]_

 **December 6, Calais, France** \- The SSR's Howling Commandos launch an attack on a HYDRA base, destroying it.

 **December 20, Cape Gloucester, New Britain** \- "The Cat of Guadalcanal" is sighted once more, boosting both morale and the theory it is somehow connected to the 1st Marine Division. 

** 1944 **

**June 4, Picardy, France** \- An SSR force including the Howling Commandos is saved by members of the Nouvion resistance shortly before the Normandy Landings. Attempting to destroy a HYDRA garrison that had moved into the area, the SSR units were pinned down by German forces when members of the Resistance launched a diversionary attack in a captured Panzerspähwagen. Though no Allied troops are killed and the HYDRA base is destroyed, a number of resistance members are killed. Efforts by HYDRA to retaliate against a nearby town are thwarted by the local Gestapo officer threatening a report directly to Himmler, as HYDRA had no authority to be present. However, the presence of the SSR unit in the area reaffirms belief in Hitler that Calais is the target for a possible invasion, hampering the German response, delaying Panzer reserves until early on June 7th.

_(In reality, Panzer reserves were freed up in the late afternoon. Here, Captain America's presence helps the paranoid Hitler feel even stronger that Normandy is a diversion. As a result Panzer reserves are pounded overnight by Allied bombers in their reserve positions and in an even weaker position in this universe.)_

**June 6, Normandy, France** \- Lieutenant Richard Parker of the US Army Rangers earns a Bronze Star for leading a breakthrough on the Normandy beaches, in an area heavily guarded by German forces.

 **July 20, Rastenburg, Germany (Kętrzyn, Poland)** \- An attempt to assassinate Adolf Hitler is made by a number of plotters within the German Military. Ironically, the attack disrupts a separate HYDRA plot to assassinate Hitler. HYDRA's role in the second plot is discovered, however, and the division's treachery against Germany finally results in High Command striking back. HYDRA mainly retreats to within Switzerland, hiding from both the Germans and Swiss, ensuring that only the SSR have any realistic capability to act against HYDRA. 

**September 16, The Point, Peleliu** \- "The Cat of Guadalcanal" is seen attacking Japanese forces and appears to set off explosions within the main Japanese fortress. 

**September 17, Peleliu**  - Corporal Walter Hardy, thought Missing in Action, is found wounded, surrounded by a number of dead Japanese soldiers. Though suffering from amnesia after sustaining a head wound, Hardy is awarded the Silver Star for a presumed role in sabotaging Japanese artillery in the area. Hardy is sent to the rear due to his injuries, and doctors reports indicate that an apparent side effect of his injuries is a propensity to talk in his sleep to someone called 'Plag', presumed as perhaps being a childhood imaginary friend recalled due to his trauma. It is also noted that cheese begins to go missing in the field hospital.

** 1945 **

**January, Austrian Alps** \- The Howling Commandos capture Arnim Zola, a key HYDRA scientist, however Staff Sergeant James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes of the Commandos is declared missing, presumed dead.

_[REDACTED NOTE]_

**April 12, Warm Springs, Georgia, United States** \- The 32nd President of the United States, Franklin Delano Roosevelt dies. Vice President Harry S. Truman becomes the 33rd President.

 **March, Swiss Alps** \- The last HYDRA base is destroyed, however, Captain Steve Rogers is declared Missing in Action. 

**April, Okinawa, Japan** \- During the Battle of Okinawa, "The Cat of Guadalcanal" re-appears. Stories of it disintegrating Japanese artillery guns with a touch or wiping out entire platoons of Japanese troops single-handed begin to spread. A number of dead black cats are found strung up in Japanese encampments, with some Japanese prisoners of war driven to virtual insanity by fear of the "Neko no Akuma".

 **30 April, Berlin, Germany** \- Fuhrer of Germany, Adolf Hitler, takes his own life, greatly annoying a large number of Soviet soldiers who wanted to take it first. 

**May 7, Czechoslovakia** \- Charley Havlat becomes the official last casualty of WW2 for the US Army when killed in a mistaken post-ceasefire ambush by German troops, however, the true final casualty of the European theatre at war is in fact Staff Sergeant Frank Rock of the SSR Support Battalion's Easy Company, presumed killed at least three hours later fighting HYDRA remnants east of Plzen. Rock had volunteered to hold back the enemy to allow the rest of his patrol to escape with refugees, and when Soviet forces came across the battlefield reported that Rock's presumed last position had been attacked with flamethrowers. A charred body with Rock's dogtags was found and returned to the US Army for burial.

_[REDACTED NOTE]_

**May 7/8, Germany** \- Nazi Germany surrenders to the Western Allies and Soviet Union, ending the war in Europe. 

**August 6 and 9, Hiroshima and Nagasaki, Japan** \- Atomic Bombs are dropped upon the Japanese cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, killing hundreds of thousands. 

**August 9, Manchuria** \- Soviet forces invade Manchuria following the declaration of war by the USSR upon Japan.

 **September 2, USS Missouri in Tokyo Bay, Japan** \- Japan formally surrenders, ending WW2.

 **November, Berlin, Germany** \- During secret talks with the Soviet Union, the United States agrees to exchange Arnim Zola, a key scientist of Nazi Germany's HYDRA, for Soviet-captured scientists that had worked on the German missile program, as well as for access to a number of Nazi supersoldier projects the Soviets had recovered. The move is controversial, ostensibly running counterproductive to the United State's Operation Paperclip, however it is justified as Zola's relevant expertise mainly lay in fields the US could otherwise cover.

** 1946 **

**May 4, Moscow, Soviet Union** \- During reorganisation of Soviet intelligence forces, Leviathan begins to be folded into the new Sixth Intervention Logistics Agency Central Command. Better known simply as Central Command, it encompasses a number of deep science and insurgency missions. By 1949, Central Command's priorities shift away from the United States mainland and towards East Asia and the Middle East.

 **May 7, New York City, United States** \- 47 people are killed in a gas leak at the Cinema Theatre during a showing of 'The F Stands for Freedom'.

 **December 19, Hanoi, Vietnam/French Indochina** \- The Battle of Hanoi begins, and with it the start of the First Indochina War.

** 1947 **

_Peter Parker, Francis "Frank" Castiglione_ , _Harry Osborn, Eugene "Flash" Thompson, Gwen Stacy, Felicia Hardy, Liz Allen, and Mary-Jane Watson-Parker are born._

** 1949 **

**January, Washington D.C, United States** \- SHIELD is founded, gradually replacing the Strategic Scientific Reserve.

 **July, New York City, United States** \- OsCorp is founded by Norman Osborn and Mendel Stromm.

** 1950 **

**June 25, 38th Parallel, Korea** \- Fighting between the Korean People's Army and Republic of Korea Army erupts, starting the Korean War. The Northern forces quickly assert dominance and by August, UN forces are pushed into the Punsan Perimeter. 

**1 July, New York, United States** \- Walter Hardy re-enlists in the US Marines. He is soon promoted to Sergeant.

 **September 15, Incheon, South Korea** \- Battle of Incheon. US Marines launch an amphibious assault upon Incheon, starting a reversal of fortunes in the Korean War.

 **September, South Korea** \- "The Cat of Guadalcanal" begins to be reported amongst UN forces, wielding his Trench Gun, Baton, and an M2 Carbine. The Cat is reputed to be especially deadly at night with the latter weapon.

 **December, Tehran, Iran** \- The UK rejects initial efforts by Iran to achieve a similar 50/50 share of profits from the Anglo-Iranian Oil Company to that enjoyed between the Arabian American Oil Company and Saudi Arabia

** 1951 **

_Nick Fury is born._

**10 February, Tehran, Iran** \- Iranian Prime Minister Haj Ali Razmara announces an agreement has been reached between the UK Foreign Office, Iranian Government, and the Anglo-Iranian Oil Company. Documents declassified in 1981 reveal that US intelligence agencies, in particular SHIELD, had indications of plans to engineer a coup or assassination to install a hardline nationalist government that could have nationalised AIOC assets, as well as possible Soviet efforts to ferment a pro-Soviet revolt. The intended goal of the concessions in preventing a possible coup succeed, however the deal also ultimately weakens the influence of the Shah, Mohammad Reza Shah Pahlavi.

 **April, Jersey City, United States** \- Alexander Luthor, an East German immigrant, founds the Lex Luthor Corporation, a small airline. It soon blossoms into LexCorp, becoming one of the largest corporations in the US by 1970.

** 1953 **

**January 20, Washington D.C, United States** \- Dwight D. Eisenhower becomes the 34th President of the United States.

 **March 5, Kuntsevo, Soviet Union** \- Joseph Stalin dies. Not many people really seem to mind.

 **July 27, Panmunjom, Korea** \- The Korean Armistice is signed, ending the fighting of the Korean War, but not officially concluding the war itself, which remains technically ongoing.

 **August 15, Tehran, Iran** \- Islamic Revolutionaries assassinate much of the Iranian government, but are thwarted from successfully taking control of the nation when the Shah takes command. In the brief but bloody unrest, Mohammad Reza Shah Pahlavi asserts full control of Iran, becoming a supreme monarch, as well as claiming to have been "betrayed" by the US and UK who did not warn him of the revolutionaries plots. It later emerges that Soviet agents from Central Command had in fact influenced the uprising in a secret deal with the Shah, effectively bringing Iran into the Soviet sphere of influence in exchange for cementing the Shah's rule and giving him an opportunity to crush all opposition as supporting the "revolutionaries".

 **November 6th, New York, United States** \- Atlantic Coast Air Systems Flight 616 operating from LaGuardia crashes shortly takeoff, killing all 22 passengers and crew. Among the dead are Richard and Mary Parker, later revealed as CIA agents suspected of treason, though ultimately cleared. The crash investigation's assumption of poor maintenance contributes to a reputation of unsafe planes in the ACAS fleet, culminating in ACAS's eventual takeover by LexCorp in 1960 after further incidents.

** 1954 **

**August 1, Vietnam** \- France withdraws from Vietnam, partitioning the nation into North and South.

** 1955 **

**November 1, South Vietnam** \- Establishment of the US Military Assistance Advisory Group Vietnam, regarded by the US as the start of the Second Indochina War.

** 1960 **

_Wilson Fisk is Born._

** 1961 **

_Thomas Wayne is Born._

**January 20, Washington D.C, United States** \- John F. Kennedy becomes the 35th President of the United States.

** 1962 **

**August 9, New York City, United States** \- At a field trip an OsCorp lab, Peter Parker is bitten by a spider that has been exposed to both high levels of radiation and modified to produce an experimental super-soldier serum. 

**September 30,  New York City, United States** \- The Spider-Man is first sighted. 

**October 3,  New York City, United States** \- Mendel Stromm is arrested and charged with embezzlement. He was in fact framed by Norman Osborn, who sought greater control over OsCorp.

** 1963 **

**January 19, Washington DC, United States** \- The Department of Defense rejects OsCorp's design in a light tank competition, which coupled with the loss of other major contracts, results in Osborn being forced to sell a large amount of shares to a new board of investors.

 **November 22, Dallas, United States** \- President John F. Kennedy is assassinated. His Vice President, Lyndon B. Johnson, becomes the 36th President.

** 1964 **

_Phillip Coulson is Born._

**July 1, New York City, United States** \- The Green Goblin launches his first attacks, targeting the OsCorp board of directors.

** 1966 **

_Amanda Waller is born_

**June 8, New York City, United States** \- Gwen Stacy is killed during a battle between the Green Goblin and Spider-Man. The Goblin himself is later apparently killed by his own glider in a subsequent battle, but no body is recovered - bloodstained armour and the glider itself are all that is found.

 **June 10, New York City, United States** \- Norman Osborn, owner of OsCorp, is found stabbed to death in his Manhattan penthouse. No suspect is ever arrested for his murder.

** 1967 **

_Normie Osborn is born._

**February 12, New York City, United States** \- Liz Allen and Harry Osborn are married.

 **July 4, United States** \- The Ronald Reagan-directed biopic of Steve Rogers, "The Captain", is first released. Starring Adam West, famous for his television portrayal of the Gray Ghost, the movie is a critical and financial hit, winning four Academy Awards including Best Actor and Best Director.

 **Late 1967, Vietnam** \- Reports of a figure similar to The Cat of WW2 Pacific legend circulate amongst US troops in Vietnam.

** 1968 **

_Roderick Kingsley and Jefferson Davis are born._

**January 31, Vietnam** \- During the Tet Offensive, Specialist Eugene "Flash" Thompson, a 21 year old volunteer enlistee, single-handedly holds off a large Viet Cong force after the helicopter he is riding in is shot down, rescuing the other survivors, including his commanding officer, Lieutenant Thaddeus Ross. For his actions he is awarded the Medal of Honor.

 **February 2, New York City, United States** \- First sighting of the second Green Goblin, deliberately trying to lure out Spider-Man, accusing him of murdering his father. The Goblin will battle Spider-Man on and off for years to come, though unlike his predecessor the second Goblin's destruction is mostly limited to efforts to snare Spider-Man.

 **February 23, Vozrozhdeniya Island, Soviet Union** \- An incident at a Central Command sub-base of the Aralsk-7 Weapons Facility results in the Soviet discovery of a strange substance that appears to kill everything it touches. Dubbed "Zloba" (translated variously as Malice, Venom, Malevolence, or Rancor), the substance is researched for use as a possible bio-weapon.

 **March 16, New York City, United States** \- Felicia Hardy and Corporal Eugene "Flash" Thompson are married.

 **June 15, New York City, United States** \- Mary Jane Watson and Peter Parker are married.

** 1969 **

_Dr. Bruce Banner is born._

**January 20, Washington D.C, United States** \- Richard Nixon becomes the 37th President of the United States.

** 1970 **

_May "Mayday" Parker, Felicity Thompson-Hardy, Eugene "Junior" Thompson-Hardy, John "Jack" Jonah Jameson IV, Courtney Duran, Maurice "Moose" Mansfield, Reynard Westin, Anthony Edward Stark, Lisa Castiglione and Rio Morales are born._

** 1971 **

_Clinton "Clint" Barton, Emil Blonsky and James Braddock Jr. are born._

**July 30, Aral Sea, Soviet Union** \- A leak of the "Zloba" substance infects a lab technician, Ivan Kasaty. Instead of being killed like all others, Kasaty instead appears to be driven mad, destroying the Zloba, slaughtering dozens of technicians and soldiers in a rampage, and attacking a nearby village before fleeing. Central Command cover up the deaths and injuries outside the base as being a smallpox leak, pinning the blame on the main Aralsk-7 facility.

 **December 9, Istanbul, Turkey** \- Ivan Kasaty is helped to defect to the US at the American consulate. He settles in New York, taking the name Kasady.

** 1973 **

_Cletus Kasady and Francis Castiglione Jr. are born._

** 1974 **

**August 9, Washington D.C, United States** \- Richard Nixon resigns as President of the United States. His Vice President, Gerald Ford, becomes the 38th President.

 **September 8, New York City, United States** \- Alexander Luthor dies. His son Lionel inherits the LexCorp company, which had suffered greatly from the 1973 energy crisis.  

** 1975 **

_James Gordon and Eddie Brock are born._

**April 30, Saigon, South Vietnam** \- Saigon falls to North Vietnamese forces, ending the Vietnam War.

 **November 7, United States** \- _Lady Liberty_ premieres on ABC, starring Lynda Carter as the titular heroine. The show will run for five seasons, though season three onwards switches networks to CBS.

** 1976 **

_Scott Lang is born._

**March 23, Buenos Aires, Argentina** \- As the Argentine military attempts to launch a coup against President Isabel Perón, a meeting of senior military commanders is bombed. Almost simultaneously, a truck bomb equivalent to ten tons of TNT is detonated outside the Casa Rosada, demolishing much of the building and killing the President. Troubles escalate as a demonstration against the bombings is fired upon by soldiers, resulting in heavy casualties and rioting.  Within days, Argentina's military is engaged in a civil war against itself and the citizenry, resulting in the resurgence and ultimate victory of Communist insurgents.

 **April 5, London, United Kingdom** \- Michael Foot narrowly wins a vote from the parliamentary Labour party 158 to 155 to become leader of the party, and Prime Minister.

 **July 3, New York City, United States** \- Future Mayor of New York and off-duty NYPD officer Francis Castiglione and his family are rescued by Spider-Man when caught in the crossfire between gang members in the "Massacre of Central Park" that sees six criminals killed, and two NYPD officers wounded, including the off-duty Castiglione. 

** 1977 **

_Mercedes "Misty" Knight and Willis Stryker are born._

**January 20, Washington D.C, United States** \- Jimmy Carter becomes the 39th President of the United States.

 **August 6, New York City, United States** -Harry Osborn is deposed as CEO of OsCorp as his drug habit becomes publicly known after photos of him taking cocaine are published in the New York Post. His wife, Liz Osborn-Allen, soon files for divorce and is granted custody of their ten year old son, Normie.

 **October, Tehran, Iran** \- Demonstrations against the Shah that will ultimately result in the Iranian Revolution begin, sparked by almost 25 years of harsh rule, rumours of heavy Soviet influence, and economic weaknesses partly caused by poor relations with the West following the 1953 coup attempt.

 **November 24, New York City, United States** \- In the so-called Battle of Thanksgiving, Spider-Man and the Green Goblin have their apparent final and fatal encounter. The Goblin launched an attack upon the Macy's parade, seemingly deliberately targeting newspaper photographers. Seven people are killed and almost a hundred more wounded, excluding the two combatants, who are presumed dead following a massive explosion after the battle spilled into the subway at 57th Street–Seventh Avenue. NYPD officer Frank Castiglione manages to rescue Pulitzer-winning Daily Bugle photographer Peter Parker from the subway, though Parker suffers a serious leg injury.

_[REDACTED NOTE]_

**November 25, New York City, United States** \- The Daily Bugle leads the tributes to the presumed-dead Spider-Man, simply proclaiming "Spider-Man: Hero" on an all-black front page, and inside, carrying the final picture of Spider-Man as he battled the Goblin in the subway, for which Peter Parker wins a second Pulitzer amongst other press awards. 

** 1978 **

_Gabriel Agreste is born._

**October 6, Najaf, Iraq** \- Vice-President Saddam Hussein encourages Ayatollah Khomeini to leave Iraq for France, after the Shah claims that Iranian revolutionary forces seek to launch a coup in Iraq. Hussein desires Khomeini's eventual participation in a coup in Iran, in which he anticipates an opportunity to invade and occupy disputed territories as well as secure oil fields soon after his own planned rise to full power.

 **December 10, Washington DC, United States** \- Richard Donner's _Captain Atom_ starring Christopher Reeve premieres. The most expensive movie ever made at the time (beaten ten years later by _Rambo III_ and _Who Framed Roger Rabbit)_ , it is a box-office and critical success, leading to _Captain Atom 2_ in 1980, _Captain Atom 3_ in 1982, and _Captain Atom 4: The Quest for Peace_ in 1987.

** 1979 **

_Benjamin Richard Parker, Carl Lucas, Brian Braddock, and Elizabeth Braddock are born._

**January, Tehran, Iran** \- The Islamic Revolution begins in Iran. Though Soviet forces are poised to move in to support the Shah, the Kremlin privately fears the risk that it may result in a Vietnam-like quagmire as they believe incorrectly the revolutionaries are backed by the US - in fact the United States adopts a hands-off approach as well, even briefly considering allowing the Shah to attend US hospitals for cancer treatment later in the year. Soviet fears are also backed by the assassination of Adolph Dubs, the US ambassador to Afghanistan, anticipating the US may attempt to back anti-Soviet forces in retaliation. 

**February 14, Kabul, Afghanistan** \- US Ambassador Adolph Dubs is kidnapped and later murdered by Islamic radicals during an attempted rescue mission. 

**February 14, Tehran, Iran** \- Militants attempt to storm the Soviet embassy in Tehran, killing a guard.

 **March 1, Wales and Scotland, United Kingdom** \- Scotland votes Yes, while Wales votes No, to devolved assemblies. 

**May 1, Buenos Aires, Argentina** \- Communist forces declare they have control of Argentina following the civil war. Border skirmishes between Argentina and neighbouring states result in the declaration Argentina is under siege. 

**16 July, Baghdad, Iraq** \- Saddam Hussein forces President Ahmed Hassan al-Bakr to resign and becomes President of Iraq. He soon begins a purge of the Baath party to secure his grip on power.

 **October 4, United Kingdom** \- Margaret Thatcher resigns as Conservative leader after her narrow loss in the General Election. Herbert Attwell succeeds her, quickly pressing the issue of the proposed Trident missile system to try and weaken Labour's slim majority.

 **October 22, New York, United States** \- The US ultimately declines permission for the deposed Shah of Iran to enter the United States for cancer treatment. Instead, he is taken to Cuba after intervention by Soviet diplomats, sparking renewed anger against the Soviets in Iran and a mild thaw in relations with the US, though it arguably weakens the US President in the eyes of voters.

 **December 24, Afghanistan** \- Soviet forces move into Afghanistan to support the Afghan government, ironically provoking the very type of "Vietnam-like quagmire" feared at the start of the year

 **December 26, Tehran, Iran** \- In response to increasing anti-Soviet feelings and the recent movement of Soviet troops into Afghanistan, Iranian student storm and occupy the Soviet embassy. Talks to free almost 70 hostages stall, with frequent mobilisation of the Iranian Armed Forces in response to Soviet military exercises. The lack of any US intervention bar condemning the takeover of an embassy and efforts to secure negotiations, as well as a perceived capitulation to Iranian demands with regards to the Shah, weakens the standing of President Carter.

** 1980 **

_[REDACTED]  and Hope Van Dyne are born_

**February 1, London, United Kingdom** \- A vote of no confidence after failed efforts to cancel the UK's commitment to nuclear weapons topples the Labour government, forcing a General Election, narrowly won by Herbert Attwell's Conservatives.

 **September, Baghdad, Iraq** \- Central Command secretly begins efforts to supply Iraq with military hardware and training to allow an invasion of Iran, sensing that a direct Soviet military intervention is becoming increasingly unlikely. Though Saddam has recently focused on removing pro-Soviet elements and Islamic revolutionaries after his hopes of a weakened Iran did not come to pass, especially with the ambiguous position of Western powers, the Soviet offer ultimately gives Saddam his intended goals, as well as the means to secure them. 

** 1981 **

_Jennifer Walters and Georges Batroc are born._

**January 20, Washington D.C, United States** \- Adam West becomes the 40th President of the United States.

 **February 17, Tehran, Iran** \- A US-backed negotiation results in the release of the Soviet embassy personnel held hostage since December 1979. The US position on Iran is now one of an arms-length tolerance, not  seeking any alliance but making it clear that the US does not tolerate any Soviet interference or threats of military action. The freeze on military exports to Iran by the US continues.

 **May 19, New York City, United States** \- Ivan Kasady kills his wife after she tries to murder their son. He hangs himself in prison soon after being found guilty.

 **July 22, Iran-Iraq Border, Middle East** \- The Iran-Iraq war begins with a surprise attack by Iraq, backed with modern Soviet aircraft and ground vehicles. Strikes by older jets such as MiG-23s and Su-20s inflict little damage upon the Iranian Air Force, who launch a counter-attack, Operation Kaman 99: However, this was a lure to bring Iranian planes into the open to face more modern MiG-31s and Mirage F.1s, resulting in heavy losses to the Iranians older F-4 and F-5 fighters. Though the Soviets officially "cease" export of arms to Iraq, it is an open secret that they smuggle additional equipment into Iraq disguised as non-military products.

 **October 21, Malagawi, Africa** \- A rouge agent of the French Service de Documentation Extérieure et de Contre-Espionnage (SDECE), Josselin Beaumont, is apparently killed when France warns the Malagawians of his plan to provoke a civil war. Beaumont in fact fakes his death and proceeds to neighbouring Lombuanda, where he begins training insurgents on behalf of the white-supremacist regime there.

 **November, Tehran, Iran** \- The US, France, and China begin exports of weapons to Iran, provoking the Soviets into openly exporting equipment once more. 

**December 22, Santiago, Chile** \- Argentine aircraft bomb the capital of Chile, claiming to be responding to a threat of invasion. Ground and Sea forces launch "preemptive" attacks against an alleged invasion force in the Tierra del Fuego, sparking the Argentine War. The Rio Pact is invoked by Chile, resulting in Brazil, Uruguay, and the United States declaring their intent to defend Chile. The UK also enters the crisis by sending the Royal Navy to defend the Falklands as a precaution.

** 1982 **

_Maria Hill and Jessica Jones are born._

**April 2, Argentina** \- In response to continued Argentine occupation of Chilean soil and continued border skirmishes, a Coalition force begins an air, sea, and land assault on Argentina. Argentine forces are defeated by mid-April after US Marines occupy Buenos Aires in a naval landing to support allied land forces moving towards the capital via Uruguay. Argentina's new government relinquishes all territorial claims on Chilean soil, and eventually enters talks with the United Kingdom over the disputed Falklands.

 **May 3, Malagawi, Africa** \- A Civil War erupts pitting the democratic government against insurgents, mainly in resistance to US-backed crackdowns on the illegal drugs trade. The insurgents largely operate from Lombuanda, who deny involvement.

 **November 10, Moscow, Soviet Union** \- Leonid Brezhnev, the General Secretary of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union and leader of the USSR, dies. Two days later, Yuri Andropov takes his place.

** 1983 **

_Alexander "Lex" Luthor II is born._

** 1984 **

_Natalia Alianovna "Natasha" Romanoff is born._

**February 9, Moscow, Soviet Union** \- Yuri Andropov dies, and is succeeded as leader of the USSR four days later by Konstantin Chernenko.

 **July 7, New York, United States** \- St. Estes Home for Boys, an orphanage outside New York City, burns to the ground. Seventeen boys and nine staff members die in the fire. Investigations find that the fire was deliberate, but no suspect is found until Cletus Kasady confesses years later.

 **December 17, London, United Kingdom** \- Herbert Attwell resigns as Prime Minister, succeeded by James Hacker.

** 1985 **

_Foggy Nelson, Karen Page, and Matt Murdock are born_

**March 10, Moscow, Soviet Union** \- Konstantin Chernenko dies. Mikhail Gorbachev is elected General Secretary of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union the next day. Focusing more on internal reforms, he begins to reduce exports to Iraq and attempts to seek a peace treaty between the two sides.

** 1986 **

**June 10, Malagawi and Lombuanda, Africa** \- Lombuandan forces invade Malagawi after the government retreats from the capital, citing a threat to security caused by the collapse. The conquered nation is soon annexed, and despite international condemnation, becomes the combined state of Lombuanda-Malagawi.

 **October 1, New York City, United States** \- An individual calling himself the Hobgoblin, using equipment similar to that of the Green Goblin, attacks and robs a number of banks in New York City.

 **October 14, New York City, United States** \- The first sightings of the-then "Spider-Girl", speculated to be the daughter of the original Spider-Man, after the attacks by the Hobgoblin. The Daily Bugle breaks apart from much of the press by referring to her as a "new Spider-Woman", noting they had never called her predecessor "Spider-Boy". Only the Daily Planet joins the Bugle in using the new name at first.

** 1987 **

**May 19, New York City, United States** \- The Hobgoblin is defeated by Spider-Woman, and revealed to be Arnold Donovan, a petty criminal. Apparently working for an unknown benefactor, Donovan was given the weapons and targets, told to steal documents of transactions or legal papers, and keep any money he recovered. Unfortunately, his defeat is not the end of the Hobgoblin, as sporadic reappearances by others begin.

 **May 21, New York City, United States** \- The body of an unidentified woman is found in Central Park, the first victim of the "Carnage Killer". 

**July, Atlantic Ocean** \- Janet Van Dyne is presumed killed in an air crash.

 **July 20, Headquarters of the United Nations, New York** \- United Nations Security Council resolution 608 is unanimously approved, calling for a ceasefire in the Iran-Iraq war. Both sides eventually adopt a ceasefire, and by the end of August, the war is effectively over. Negotiations and light skirmishes continue, as does the Iraqi campaign against Kurdish forces, but hostilities end by December and the later UN resolution 616 formally returns the two nations to the status quo antebellum. 

** 1989 **

_Oliver Queen is born._

**January 20, Washington D.C, United States** \- Jessie Jackson becomes the 41st President of the United States, and first African-American to hold the office.

 **February 15, Afghanistan** \- Soviet forces complete withdrawal from Afghanistan

 **April 30, Baghdad, Iraq** \- Saddam Hussein dies in mysterious circumstances, suspected of being poisoned. His eldest son Uday assumes leadership, and begins efforts to solidify power, including a purge of accused "Soviet and American agents". 

**June 19, Westwood, United States** \- Tim Burton's _The Gray Ghost,_ starring Michael Keaton, premieres, setting box office records for comic book and superhero movies. It is followed by _Gray Ghost 2_ in 1992, _Gray Ghost Forever_ in 1995, and _Gray Ghost and Poltergeist_ in 1997.

 **October 19, Madrid, Spain** \- The Madrid Treaty between Argentina and the United Kingdom is signed, declaring a joint sovereignty of the now Falkland-Malvinas, pending the support of referendums on the islands and in Argentina. The two votes agree to the proposal later in the year, ending the dispute over the islands.

** 1990 **

_Selena Kyle is born._

**February 11, Paarl, South Africa** \- Nelson Mandela is released from prison.

 **February 11, Lombuanda-Malagawi** \- Henrik Durvard, the dictator of Lombuanda-Malagawi, dies of an apparent embolism brought on by outrage at the release of Mandela. In truth, he was poisoned by Josselin Beaumont,  secretly in control of Durvard's state security apparatus, using it to create a front for his drugs cartel. With Durvard dead, the two nations become separate. Beaumont engineers a state of general lawlessness in both nations, any factions truly at risk of seizing any real power being played against each other rather than his shadow dictatorship, controlled through the Beaumont Cartel. 

**August 2, Kuwait** \- Iraqi forces commence the invasion of Kuwait, starting the Gulf War.

** 1991 **

_Bruce Wayne and Danny Rand are born._

**January 16, Iraq** \- Coalition forces commence airstrikes against Iraq, starting Operation Desert Storm.

 **February 24, Iraq and Kuwait** \- Coalition forces begin the ground war, liberating Kuwait and defeating Iraq in four days.

 **March 1, Iraq** \- Uprisings against Uday Hussein begin, leading to unrest and a full civil war by 1992. The bulk of the conflict takes place between 1992 and 1995, resulting in major changes to the landscape and politics of the middle east.  Kurdish forces secure independence for Iraqi Kurdistan, and some areas are ultimately annexed by neighbouring nations - Iran, however, keeps out of the war directly. By the time the fighting reduces in intensity in 1995 due to UN Peacekeeping efforts, a smaller Iraq struggles with an insurgency until 1999 before the war is thought truly over. However, remnants of factions defeated in the war still pose terrorist threats in the region to this day.

 **December 16, New York, United States** \- Howard and Maria Stark are killed in a car crash.

 **December 26, Soviet Union** \- The Soviet Union is officially dissolved. 

** 1992 **

_Lois Lane and Barry Allen are born._

**April 9, United Kingdom** \- Neil Kinnock's Labour party wins the UK General Election.

** 1993 **

_Clark Kent and Lana Lang are born._

**February 23, New York, United States** \- May "Mayday" Parker and Reynard "Wes" Westin are married. 

_[REDACTED NOTE]_

**June 18, Kansas, United States -** A meteorite explodes over Kansas, causing a brief panic as it is initially feared to be a nuclear attack by some. The meteor causes radar and radio interference as fragments of the meteor act like a giant cloud of chaff. Investigations of possible impact sites are also hampered by the ongoing Great Floods of 1993.

** 1994 **

_Reynard Westin Jr. is born._

**September 14, New York City, United States -** Fifteen DEA and NYPD officers are killed in an attempt to arrest an Italian hitman, who kills himself with a suicide vest at the end of the bloody raid. 

** 1995 **

_James Olsen is born._

**February 2, Los Angeles, United States** \- A bearer bond raid on an armoured car that left three security guards dead attracts the attention of the FBI and French intelligence services when it is discovered that amongst the wreckage lies a number of unauthorised diplomatic parcels from the French Consulate. The subsequent investigation reveals a network of corrupt officers in French and American law enforcement, controlled by an African-based cartel.

 **December 8, New York City, United States** \- A new Spider-Man is sighted, though owing to their 1984 mix-up, the Daily Bugle maintains references to "the new Spider" until he personally confirms himself as male. In comparison to his probable father, the Bugle is openly supportive of the new Spider-Man.

** 1996 **

**February 7, New York City, United States** \- Eddie Brock of the Daily Globe begins to investigate Spider-Man, speculating the newcomer may be a fraud, only for Spider-Woman to reappear a few days after his accusations and confirm the two are related. Brock begins a series of speculative articles that serve as unsubtle attacks on the pair. The Globe prints them, knowing that as masked individuals, the two Spiders cannot sue for libel. However, the move proves controversial, and sales begin to drop as the venomous tone of the articles begins to disgust readers.

 **February 10, Paris, France** \- The first show of the Agreste fashion line is an instant hit, making stars of Gabriel Agreste and his two main models, a young English model named Elizabeth Braddock and a Picardy-born French girl named Pauline Artois. 

**June 10, New York City, United States** \- Eddie Brock is arrested after accusing a high school student of being Spider-Man, even following the student's girlfriend to try and have her "confess" her boyfriend is Spider-Man. Unfortunately for Brock, the girl's father is a prominent lawyer, who though declining to press any charges secures a restraining order. Brock is eventually ordered off his Spider-Attack articles, and threatened with dismissal if he is involved in any other trouble.

 **July 6, New York City, United States** \- Cletus Kasady is arrested, charged with eleven counts of murder, after Spider-Man apprehends him during an attempted twelfth murder. He is eventually found guilty of being the Carnage Killer, and based upon his own boasts mid-trial, of the arson and murders at St. Estes Home for Boys. 

**July 10, New York City, United States** \- Investigating into the background of accused serial killer Cletus Kasady, Daily Globe reporter Eddie Brock examines a storage unit that had belonged to Kasady's father. An unknown chemical stored in the unit leaks, hospitalising Brock, who later claims the student he believes to be Spider-Man planted the chemical as an ambush. This proves the last straw for the Globe, who dismiss him.

 **December 9,** **New York City, United States** \- A masked and costumed individual calling himself Venom takes hostages at the Daily Globe's officers, demanding that Spider-Man confess his identity. Police raid the building, rescuing the hostages but Venom escapes.

 **December 13, New York City, United States** \- Venom attacks the home of the school student Eddie Brock had accused of being Spider-Man, only for the real Spider-Man to battle Venom, who is confirmed as Eddie Brock. Brock escapes, evading authorities to launch occasional attacks trying to lure out Spider-Man, aided by his bullet-resistant costume.

 **December 19, Pripyat, Ukraine** \- A joint Russo-British Special Forces team captures a group of arms dealers attempting to salvage radioactive materials from the Chernobyl exclusion zone.

** 1997 **

**January 20, Washington D.C, United States** \- Al Gore becomes the 42nd President of the United States.

 **April 8, Horn of Africa** \- The French Navy boards a freighter suspected of smuggling weapons, discovering evidence that it once carried sulfur mustard.

 **May 5, Gotham City, New Jersey** \- Eddie Brock is arrested by rookie GCPD officer James Gordon, and taken to New York City. Brock claims he derives powers from a "symbiote", and that Spider-Man had weakened the symbiote in a recent battle. Brock is eventually sent to Riker's Island prison.

 **July 14, Paris, France** \- In a series of attacks in Paris on Bastille Day, over a thousand people are killed, including President Bouvier, the Mayor of Paris, many French ministers, members of both parliamentary chambers, senior police officers, and senior military commanders. The attackers use car and vehicle bombs, as well as snipers and crude gas weapons. Jacques Dernier, grandson of the Second World War hero of the same name, becomes President. The attack is linked back to what later emerges to be the cartel of Josselin Beaumont, a retaliation for operations against drugs and conflict diamonds led by some of those killed in the attacks, as well as a response to sanctions against Malagawi and Lombuanda aimed at curbing their black market trade in drugs.

 **July 19, Headquarters of the United Nations, New York** \- United Nations Security Council Resolution 1121 is passed unanimously, calling for the governments of Malagawi and Lombuanda to extradite suspected masterminds of the Bastille Day Attacks to France. The governments of the two nations respond by ordering attacks on foreign missionaries and aid workers, as well as declaring war on neighbouring Achu and Wakanda, the former of which voted for the resolution as a non-permanent member of the council. With UN backing, a number of nations mobilise forces in response to these actions, vowing to support Achu and Wakanda, and protect foreign subjects. American airstrikes are launched overnight.

 **July 22,  Malagawi/Lombuanda** \- A French Jaguar fighter jet is shot down by a Malagawian MiG-23, confirming fears that the air defences of the hostile nations are better than previously believed. Allied forces will struggle to truly ensure air supremacy for much of the war, distracted by out-of-date intelligence and widespread use decoys by the defenders.

 **July 24, Malagawi/Lombuanda** \- The American Amphibious Assault Ship USS Essex is struck by Harpoon anti-ship missiles and kamikaze aircraft during a heavy attack on the UN coalition fleet, killing 345 Sailors and Marines, as well as ultimately leading to the ship sinking. The attack also result in damage to a number of other ships, including the Royal Navy's HMS Invincible and the French frigate Primauguet, though casualties elsewhere are light. 

**August 1, Malagawi Airspace** \- Captain Lisa Castiglione of the United States Marines scores her fifth confirmed air-to-air kill, becoming the first American female ace, the second USMC jet ace, and the first US fighter ace since Vietnam.

 **August 2, Birnin Zana, Wakanda** \- King Azzuri of Wakanda dies suddenly, with fear of an assassination causing a brief rout of Wakandan forces at the border. The Crown Prince and new King T'Chaka takes personal command of the Wakandan forces in the area, driving the invaders back with the aid of US and French airborne forces, but the allied forces suffer heavy casualties.

 **August 3, Lombuandan Airspace** \- During a casevac operation during continued border fighting, Major James Rhodes of the US Air Force scores three confirmed air-to-air kills, adding to three previous kills, and becomes the first African-American ace to have five unshared kills, the first African-American jet ace, and the second US ace since Vietnam. In the same operation in which Major Rhodes was providing air cover, Lieutenant Ben Grimm of the US Marines earns the Navy Cross for flying casevac operations under heavy fire, including suffering wounds on his last run. 

**September 14, Lombuanda** \- Task Force 616, a joint force of American, French, and British special operations and intelligence agencies, launches a successful mission to kill Josselin Beaumont, the leader of the cartel and "shadow dictator" holding the levers of power in Lombuanda and Wakanda.

 **October 3, Malagawi and Lombuanda** \- The last major combat operations of the Malagawi-Lombuanda War come to an end. Though many suspects behind the Bastille Day attacks have been killed or captured, the Beaumont Cartel destroyed, and the criminal activities of the two rogue states ended, it has come at a heavy price. 3,217 fatalities are suffered by UN forces,  including 918 Wakandans, 865 Americans, 550 Achuans and 325 French troops. 1,942 foreign civilians have been killed or are missing, and an estimated 800 civilians in Wakanda and Achu have been killed by enemy action. The two nations invaded suffer troop casualties between 20,000 and 70,000, with civilian casualties estimated at between 15,000 and 95,000. 

Following the war, US President Al Gore's handling of the war is ultimately seen as the main reason for his defeat in the 2000 presidential elections, whilst French acting president Jacques Dernier in contrast solidifies himself as a capable leader, as does the new Wakandan king. Relations between Achu and Wakanda are strengthened by their joint efforts during the war.

** 1998 **

**February 2, New York City, United States** \- Cletus Kasady escapes from Riker's Island prison at the same time as Eddie Brock, embarking on a rampage using the phonebook to select victims and targets that have alliterative names. 

**March, Paris, France** \- As part of the declaration of the new French Sixth Republic, Jacques Dernier is formally elected President. André Bourgeois is elected to the post of Mayor of Paris.

 **May 11, Colorado, United States** \- A major biochemical incident at a LexCorp laboratory in the Arklay mountains northwest of Raccoon City requires the deployment of the newly-formed Hazardous Environment Control Unit, comprised of military and federal personnel under the overall command of SHIELD. Though seventeen lab workers die in the leak, the HECU and local police succeed in isolating the area and rescuing the majority of staff. 

**May 19, New York City, United States** \- Cletus Kasady, claiming his name is now Carnage, begins sending letters to the Daily Planet with clues, attempting to lure out Spider-Man. He instead lures out Eddie Brock to the scene of his next target, Brock claiming Kasady is infected by an offshoot of the symbiote, a symbiote that came into being with Kasady's father. The two indeed exhibit superhuman strength and resistance during their fight, with Kasady showing similar bullet-resistance to Venom.

 **May 21, New York City, United States** \- Cletus Kasady attacks the FBI offices in New York City, killing seventeen people in a search for information. It soon emerges that at least some of what Eddie Brock had claimed during their battle was in fact true, though not through Kasady's rampage - a CIA leak to the Daily Bugle reveals Ivan Kasaty's defection and claims of an incident in the Soviet Union.

 **June 3, New York City, United States** \- Spider-Man and Spider-Woman are saved during a battle with Carnage and Venom by a woman calling herself Queen Bee. Weakening Brock and Kasady through sonic attacks, the former is detained, but the latter attempts to charge at the NYPD, being gunned down in the process. 

_Bee seems to then team up with Spider-Man, frequently clashing with "The Black Cat", a thief operating in Gotham, New York, and Jersey City._

** 1999 **

**March 6, Paris, France** \- Gabriel Agreste and [REDACTED] are married.

 **May 19, Gotham City, United States** \- Thomas and Martha Wayne are gunned down in a botched mugging outside the Park Row Theatre following a showing of _Star Wars: The Phantom Menace_. In following years, with Wayne Enterprises moving into New York and with the loss of the support the Waynes held for the city community, along with rising corruption within the city authorities, the killings are widely dubbed "Gotham's Murder-Suicide".

 **May 20, New York City, United States** \- Patrick "Matches" Malone, the GCPD's main suspect in the Wayne killings, dies in a shootout with the NYPD. Though he was using a .38 revolver in the fatal gunfight, the actual murder weapon recovered was a .45 automatic. Associates of Malone claim that he distrusted semi-automatic handguns after his sidearm jammed during a firefight when he was in the Army.

_[REDACTED NOTE]_

**July 10, New York City, United States** \- An Agreste fashion show held in New York is attacked by a Hobgoblin, who is defeated by the Spiders, Queen Bee, and another unidentified hero with an apparent Fox theme. The Hobgoblin this time is revealed to be Roderick Kingsley, the owner of a rival fashion house that felt threatened by the rise of Agreste to prominence in international fashion, as well as the true mastermind behind the Hobgoblin forces. 

** 2000 **

_Miles Morales is born._

**May 4, United Kingdom** \- Neil Kinnock wins a third term as Prime Minister of the United Kingdom.

 **May 15, Gotham City, United States** \- Queen Bee and Spider-Man apprehend The Black Cat, AKA Maria Kyle. Though a widow (her US Marine reservist husband having been killed in action during the sinking of the USS Essex in 1997) and looking after two daughters, the range of Kyle's crimes sees her sentenced to fifteen years imprisonment. She develops cancer in 2004, dying in 2007. 

**August 5, New York, United States** \- [REDACTED] and native New Yorker Benjamin Richard Parker are married, having shared classes at university together.

** 2001 **

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, Alya Cesaire, Nino Lahiffe, Penelope Parker, Mylene Haprele, Ivan Bruel, Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Rose Lavillant, Juleka Couffaine, Chloe Bourgeois, Sabrina Raincomprix, Max Kante, Alix Kubdel, Le Chien Kim, Jean Duparc, Aurore Beauréal, Mireille Caquet, Jeannine Sauvage, Marc Joubert, Lila Rossi, Prince Ali of Achu and Prince T'Challa of Wakanda are born._

**January 20, Washington D.C, United States** \- John McCain becomes the 43rd President of the United States.

 **September 11, United States** \- Four airliners hijacked by Al-Qaeda terrorists are used in three kamikaze attacks and one foiled attack. The World Trade Center in New York is destroyed, the Pentagon damaged, and a fourth aircraft, United Airlines Flight 93, is crashed in Pennsylvania after passengers resist the hijackers. 2,997 victims are killed, plus the 19 hijackers. US and Allied forces launch attacks on Afghanistan in response the following month. 

The Afghan War would ultimately grind to virtual stalemate, defeats of Al-Qaeda and Taliban forces leading to the rise of other insurgent groups. By 2009, the Ten Rings emerged as the main force opposing Government and UN/NATO forces.

_Amongst the dead is Rio Morales, killed along with 658 fellow employees of Cantor Fitzgerald. Mayday Westin was friends with Morales, and was the godmother of her son Miles. Morales was also the godmother to Reynard Westin Junior. Morales' partner, Jefferson Davis, was an NYPD officer who initially reported to the site but was ordered home by his Sergeant when it became clear the mother of his son was likely dead._

_Two employees of Wayne Enterprises, three of Stark, two of OsCorp, three of Queen Industries, eight of LexCorp and one SHIELD agent are also killed._

**November 25, Kowar, Achu** \- Crown Prince Ali of Achu is born.

 **November 26, Birnin Zana, Wakanda** \- Crown Prince T'Challa of Wakanda is born. A humorous birthday greeting from neighbouring Achu is signed as having come from Prince Ali, claiming to have "won the race". 

** 2002 **

**July 14, United Kingdom** \- Neil Kinnock resigns as Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, replaced by former Chancellor Gordon Brown. 

** 2005 **

**May 5, United Kingdom** \- Cherie Blair's Conservatives defeat Labour at the General Election. Blair, ironically a defector from Labour in 1987 along with her husband and fellow MP Tony, becomes the first female Prime Minister.  

 **June 14, Virginia, United States** \- Dr. Robert Bruce Banner is transformed by a Gamma radiation accident into a creature later known as the Hulk, a metamorphosis triggered by anger. Three people are killed and many more injured in the incident.

 **September 19, New York, United States** \- Last sighting of the second Spider-Man, though Spider-Woman continues to be seen sporadically.

** 2006 **

**February 3** \- Benjamin Parker is appointed Chief Operations Officer of Stark Industries Europe.

** 2008 **

_Peter Rene Parker and Manon Chamack are born._

**April 14, Sydney, Australia** \- Jon Favreau's _Wonder-Man_ premieres, launching the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Starring Nathan Fillion, the movie is a critical and financial success.

 **June 8, Universal City, United States** \- _Namor the Sub-Mariner_ , the second MCU movie, premieres. Starring Zachary Quinto as Namor, despite being a success the character of Namor would not reappear until 2012's _The Alliance_ , by which time the role was recast to Sebastian Stan.

** 2009 **

**January 20, Washington D.C, United States** \- Matthew Ellis becomes the 44th President of the United States.

** 2010 **

**April 2, Virginia, United States** \- During an attempt by the US Army to detain Dr. Bruce Banner, he transforms into his alter-ego, the Hulk. In the ensuing carnage seven soldiers are killed, scores more are wounded, and millions of dollars in damage to equipment and the university campus are caused. Notably injured in the battle was Captain Emil Blonsky, who had undergone an experimental enhancement process.

 **May 6, Afghanistan** \- Tony Stark is kidnapped by the Ten Rings terrorist group. He engineers a suit of powered armour to escape, revealing that the Ten Rings had somehow obtained a considerable amount of NATO and Chinese military equipment, including stolen Stark weaponry. Stark Industries initiates a review of their military contracts, as do a number of US and European defence manufacturers. FBI and SHIELD investigations later determine that Obidiah Stane of Stark had led a ring that embezzled from numerous defence contractors.

 **June 4, New York City, United States** \- A rampage by Emil Blonsky through Harlem, now exposed to Gamma radiation much like Banner and later dubbed "The Abomination" by the Daily Bugle, sees forty-seven civilians, police, and soldiers killed before Spider-Woman and the Hulk subdue him. A notable casualty is NYPD Sergeant Jefferson Davis, killed when drawing the attention of Blonsky away from a group of civilians by ramming him with his cruiser. 

**June 8, New York City, United States** \- Miles Morales, following his father's funeral, moves in with May and Reynard Westin. 

**June 30, Chicago, United States** \- The Ten Rings claim responsibility for a suicide bomber who attempted to attack the set of the third Michael Bay directed _Go-Bots_ movie. The bomber and two Chicago Police Department officers are killed, the movie eventually being dedicated to the two officers, Stanley Vecchio and Raymond Kowalski.

 **October 24, Los Angeles, United States** \- Obidiah Stane battles the "Iron Man", later revealed as Tony Stark, at Stark Industries HQ in Los Angeles. Stane kills two federal agents and injures a number of commuters when the battle spills onto a freeway, but is killed when the Arc Reactor in the HQ is overloaded directly into him and his prototype battlesuit.

 **November 2, Puerto Rico and Washington D.C, United States** \- Two referendums on statehood are held in Puerto Rico and the District of Columbia, with the "Yes" sides winning both. 

**November 19, Washington D.C, United States** \- Norman Harold Osborn regains control of the company founded by his grandfather Norman, after a number of other shareholders are implicated in the Obidiah Stane-led defence contractor scandal.

** 2011 **

**May 13, Paris, France** \- CEO of LexCorp Lionel Luthor dies in a traffic collision on the Pont Royal bridge, when his car is struck by another speeding vehicle and rammed into the river. His son, Lex, becomes the head of LexCorp.

 **May 24, Monte Carlo, Monaco** \- Ivan Vanko attempts to assassinate Tony Stark using a copy of Stark's Arc Reactor, attacking the VIP area during a historical race in which Stark Industries sponsored an entrant team, only to be rendered unconscious when a fire extinguisher is thrown in his face by an unknown individual from within the VIP lounge. 

**June 15, Hollywood, United States** \- _Lady Liberty_ starring Summer Glau premieres, launching DC's Cinematic Universe. It also serves as the first successful female-led Superhero movie after such failures as _Phantom Lady_ in 1984 and _Medusa, Queen of the Inhumans_ in 2005.

 **July 4, Miami, United States** \- A Ten Rings suicide bomber kills 7 at a Fourth of July fireworks display, targeting US Army veterans in the VIP area.

 **August 19, New York City, United States** \- At Stark Expo, Justin Hammer's out of control demonstration drones kill six and wound dozens before Iron Man and War Machine stop them. It soon becomes clear the drones had been hijacked by their secret developer, Ivan Vanko, who had been sprung from jail by Hammer. The arrest of Hammer proves devastating to Gotham City in New Jersey, which had been reliant upon Hammer Industries as the last major employer in the city. It soon emerges that Gotham's finances were in far greater peril than previously realised, Hammer having bribed and blackmailed city officials to gain favourable deals - his arrest resulting in the leak of incriminating evidence of embezzlement and links to organised crime amongst city officials. Gotham's debts soon spiral out of control.

 **August 24, New York City, United States** \- A new Spider-Man is sighted, presumed the son of one of the previous Spiders.

 **September 1, United States** \- Puerto Rico and Columbia formally become the 51st and 52nd American states, forming the "New 52".

 **December 8, Gotham City/Washington DC, United States** \- The Supreme Court of the United States rejects Gotham's appeal against refusal for a federal loan, agreeing unanimously that Gotham does not have a viable plan to repay the debt. However, what remains of Hammer Industries is carved up by LexCorp, Wayne Enterprises, and Stark Industries in an effort to restore some economic growth.

** 2012 **

**April, Paris, France -** Jacques Dernier is replaced as President of France by Jean Dubois.

 **April 11, Hollywood, California** \- Marvel's _The Alliance_ , directed by Joss Whedon, premieres. Starring an ensemble cast of Nathan Fillion as Wonder-Man, Sebastian Stan as Namor, Chris Evans as Miracleman, Jeremy Renner as Moon Knight, Scarlett Johansson as Mockingbird, and Tyrese Gibson as Goliath, it sets numerous records at the box office, earning over $1.5 billion dollars worldwide and receives near-universal critical acclaim.

 **May 1, Novi Grad, Sokovia** \- The government of Sokovia announces that two Sokovian citizens, Pietro and Wanda Maxmioff, are Enhanced Humans. Their father had taken part in a Soviet super-soldier program believed to have failed. Despite efforts to discover what resulted in the so-called 'Sokovian Scenario', no research indicates anything unusual about either twin, nor shows any sign as to how to recreate the incident. To date, no other examples of the Sokovian Scenario have been confirmed. 

**June 18, New York City/Gotham City, United States**  - A deal is reached between New York City and Gotham to see the larger city absorb Gotham as a sixth borough, spearheaded by Wayne Enterprises CEO William Earle and Stark Industries CEO Pepper Potts. The deal resolves the remaining $23bn debts of Gotham City (splitting it between Wayne, Stark, and NYC, backed by federal loans to the more reliable creditors) as well as a longer-standing and complex dispute where it was claimed Gotham had actually been in New York State.  Becoming a borough of NYC and an NY county also, Gotham's Mayor becomes a Borough Presidency. The Gotham PD remains independent, albeit renamed to the Gotham Borough Police Department, though the FDNY takes over the beleaguered GCFD, improving response times almost 67% within a year.

 **July 12-15, Eastern United States/Eastern Europe** \- Dr. Samuel Sterns, exposed to gamma radiation during the Battle of Harlem, escapes from a secure SHIELD medical facility where he was undergoing treatment for psychosis and his gamma mutations. Breaking out Emil Blonsky and other inmates from The Raft, a Federal facility for the imprisonment of inmates deemed too dangerous for conventional prisons, he heads for Eastern Europe in an effort to track down Dr. Bruce Banner. His team is countered in Prague by the Sokovian twins, Iron Man, War Machine, SHIELD operatives from the STRIKE division, and Dr. Banner, as well as local security forces.

_[REDACTED NOTE]_

**December 19, Los Angeles, United States** \- The Ten Rings bomb the Chinese Theatre in Los Angeles, killing 21 people.

** 2013 **

**January 3, Malibu, United States** \- The Ten Rings use armed civilian helicopters to attack Tony Stark's Malibu mansion, largely destroying it. The only casualties come from the Ten Rings crew of the three helicopters, two downed by Stark and a third brought down by a US Navy F-34.

 **January 24, East Coast, United States** \- Air Force One is attacked by the Ten Rings, with President Ellis captured and eight Secret Service agents killed. It is soon discovered that the Ten Rings is either aligned with or being used as a decoy by Alritch Killian, head of the Advanced Ideas Mechanics think-tank, as an effort to boost the US commitment to anti-terrorism as well as monopolise his own gains from the war on terror.

 **January 25, Florida, United States** \- A combined SHIELD and Secret Service team, supported by Iron Man, assault the Roxxon Norco off the coast of Florida, rescuing President Ellis. Vice President Rodriguez is later arrested in connection to the attack, resigning and pleading guilty to treason.

 **January 28, Washington D.C, United States** \- The Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms, and Explosives is suspended, and eventually dissolved, after links between senior officials and the former Vice-President are exposed, as well as involvement in a number of other unauthorised actions including a botched series of sting operations against Mexican cartels, and participation in the black market weapons scandal. SHIELD, the FBI, and DEA divide many of the domestic duties of the former agency, with SHIELD commencing operations to support crackdowns on gun-running black markets worldwide.

 **February 27, Washington D.C, United States** \- Senator Judith Finch of Kentucky is confirmed as Vice-President of the United States.

 **June 10, New York, United States** \- _Captain Atom_ premieres, starring Henry Cavill. A reboot of the franchise set in the DC Expanded Universe, it suffers from mixed critical reception but is a box office success. The character reappears in a cameo in 2014's _Lady Liberty 2: The War of Atlantis_ but will next have a major role in _Captain Atom versus the Gray Ghost_ in 2016.

** 2014 **

**August 9, London, United Kingdom** \- Cherie Blair resigns as Prime Minister facing a leadership challenge from Sir Jim Jaspers, provoked by a number of scandals amongst senior allies and infighting.

 **October 31, Missouri, United States** \- The Hazardous Environment Control Unit responds to an unusual "eruption" in Missouri, that rapidly expanded over a roughly two-mile area, destroying much of the city of Cabool and killing an estimated 1,200 people. The mass created began to decay within a few hours, though samples taken indicated it was in some way biological. To this day, it is unclear what caused the Cabool Event.

 **October 31, New York, United States** \- The first sightings of a new mainly red-suited hero with abilities similar to Spider-Man, dubbed the Scarlet Spider, occur. 

**December 31, Afghanistan** \- The last NATO combat forces leave Afghanistan, leaving only Special Forces in the area to support some operations against the Taliban and the Ten Rings.

** 2015 **

**January 19, New York, United States** \- The Spider-Duo are first sighted in Gotham after attacks on firefighters by street gangs.

 **May 3, Bhutan** \- The Bhutanese government authorises a joint attempt by US and Chinese Special Forces to apprehend a man suspected of being the true leader of the Ten Rings, however, they arrive to find the base destroyed. Later investigations indicate the base may have belonged to a different group entirely, the "Shadow League", suspected of vigilante activity throughout the Himalayas and Western China.

 **June, Paris, France** \- First claimed sightings of "The Paris Spider".

 **June 14, New York, United States** \- Nicol "Nicky" Jackson, allegedly a senior official for one of the Gotham crime families, is apparently killed by men working for "The Kingpin" at the Ace Chemicals plant, sparking fears of a mob war, which soon begins in earnest. 

**June 18, Frankfort, United States** \- Vice President Judith Finch formally launches her campaign to seek the Democratic nomination as President of the United States in 2016.

 **June 20, New York, United States** \- After months of speculation, Mayor Francis Castiglione of New York City formally announces his campaign for the Republican nomination as President of the United States in 2016, and is quickly regarded as a front-runner in both the Republican primaries (polling higher than the next two candidates combined) and in the Presidential race (polling above the frontrunner Democratic candidates of Judith Finch, Rick Rickard, and Beth Ross).

 **June 27, New York, United States** \- Three bombing attacks occur in Hell's Kitchen, aimed at Russian mobsters, leading to dozens of casualties. Over the next few days criminal elements begin attacks on each other, violence centred in Gotham, Harlem, and Hell's Kitchen. Some attempted attacks are disrupted by a an unknown individual, dubbed the "Man in Black", who seems to be operating in both Hell's Kitchen and Gotham.

 **July 5, Moscow, Russia** \- Russian security forces are forced to launch an attack upon the headquarters of Central Command following the revelation the intelligence agency had been infiltrated by HYDRA, and was planning to unleash a wave of chemical attacks across Russia and Europe as part of a coup. 103 troops from the MVD, FSB, and 20th Guards Army as well as Central Command agents loyal to the Kremlin are killed, while 140 Central Command/HYDRA agents are killed. Many more on both sides are wounded, and over 300 HYDRA agents surrender. However, many more are feared to have fled, and some of the chemical weapons are initially unaccounted for. 

**July 6, New York, United States** \- Lieutenant James Gordon of the GBPD is appointed the head of a special anti-crime task force by Commissioner Loeb. The Major Crimes Unit works closely with the NYPD, even using some seconded officers, in efforts to tackle the mob-violence that is underway. They soon discover the "man in black" may be two individuals, with the Gotham vigilante dubbed "The Bat", seemingly drawing inspiration from an urban legend.

 **July 10, North Sea** \- A joint SBS/Vympel operation captures the Panama-flagged freighter _Kristol_ , recovering the missing chemical weapons from the Battle of Moscow. Seven HYDRA agents are killed and three Allied soldiers are wounded.

 **July 31, San Francisco, United States** \- The Pym Technologies HQ is destroyed by deranged CEO Darren Cross, who overloads an experiment. 

**[REDACTED ENTRY]**

**[REDACTED ENTRY]**


End file.
